


The Sisterhood Of  The Ruby Stilettos V: The Pretty Kitty Does The Charleston

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The Sisterhood Of The Ruby Stilettos [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Candy, Costume Kink, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Food, Halloween, Halloween Candy, Halloween Costumes, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Series, Sexual Content, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is intrigued by Pepper’s Halloween costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sisterhood Of  The Ruby Stilettos V: The Pretty Kitty Does The Charleston

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: October 1, 2013  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: October 22, 2013  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Marvel and Paramount do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1695  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/928731.html)

  
_Slinky,_  
 _Sultry,_  
 _Sexy._

_When the_  
 _Clock strikes_  
 _The Witching Hour,_  
 _Comes the_  
 _Wild_  
 _Women._  


  


**Serina Salazar**  
 **"A Woman’s Touch"**  
 **1982 C.E.**

Natasha sat cross-legged on the couch as she watched TV while calmly snacking from a bowl of peppermints. An ad featuring trick-or-treaters was playing on the screen. Candy was being pitched, Natasha surmised as she sucked on the cool peppermints.

Pepper walked in and kicked off her stilettos, rubbing her feet as she hobbled over to the couch. “Ouch, what a day.” She flopped down beside her lover. “Stilettos are great to look at but hell on the feet and legs.”

“Here.” Natasha patted her lap and Pepper gratefully propped her aching feet up, sighing as Natasha massaged them.

“Thanks, baby.”

“You’re entirely welcome.” Natasha glanced at the TV. “The Halloween ads are in full force.”

“Ah, yes. Well, I managed to get the living room decorated.” She waved at the Jack O’Lanterns placed around the room. “Tony’s talking about stringing pumpkin lights on the Tower to make the biggest display in the city.”

Natasha laughed. “He’ll do it, too.”

“Oh, you’re right. Tony _does_ love the grand gesture.” Pepper stretched luxuriously. “You’re a great masseuse, darling.”

“Thank you, dear.”

Pepper sighted happily as she relaxed against the decorative pillows. She idly watched the TV screen and another Halloween ad began to play.

“You know, we should do something that night. Throw a party or attend one or something.”

Natasha glanced at the TV. “Go door-to-door?”

Pepper smirked. “Something like that.”

The women grinned.

& & & & & &

Events transpired that prevented Pepper from arranging a grand party, but as Halloween dawned, the Tower was fully decorated with a giant Jack O’Lantern in lights on the façade. The lobby was decorated with pumpkins and orange hangings on the walls with glittery black cut-outs of Jack O’Lanterns, cats, bats, Witches and white ghosts with round O’s for mouths.

Pepper managed to pull together a small party for her fellow Avengers. They appreciated the effort, and happily ate pumpkin cupcakes with orange frosting and drank bottles of beer. The more adventurous tried the pumpkin-flavored beer from a local microbrewery and noshed on candy corn, Hersey miniatures and Godiva chocolates. Music played through the speakers courtesy of JARVIS. 

Natasha tried the pumpkin beer and a cupcake while she chatted with Phil, who was dressed as George Washington. She touched the silky white wig he wore. “Where’s your ax, Mr. President?”

“William Tell’s carrying it for me.” He looked fondly at Clint, who was dressed in a leather jerkin and forest-green tights and cap with a yellow feather stuck jauntily in the latter. The archer was eating a handful of candy corn over by the buffet table.

“Really?”

“I can’t tell a lie.”

Natasha smirked. She took another sip of beer.

“That’s a fetching costume,” Phil said with a smile.

“This little ol’ thing?” She twirled her long string of pearls. Her shimmering green dress sparkled with gold bangles that matched her headband.

“You make a fine flapper.”

Natasha made a quick move with her feet, Charleston—style. “Thank you, George.” She adjusted her sequined domino mask, the attached yellow feathers tickling her skin. “You should get together with Honest Abe and talk shop.”

Phil laughed. “Somehow Steve as Abraham Lincoln fits.”

Steve was laughing with Thor, who was dressed as Lincoln’s favorite general, Ulysses S. Grant. The Asgardian had studied American military history and had taken an instant liking to the taciturn general.

Tony circulated in a suave tuxedo and carrying a martini. “Ah, there you are, George. Let me introduce myself. I’m Bond, James Bond.”

Natasha rolled her eyes while Phil laughed. “Welcome, 007,” he said.

Tony’s brown eyes sparkled through his domino mask. Bruce wandered by in full Mad Scientist regalia of white lab coat, spectacles perched on his nose and a gray wig of wild hair sticking up every which way. He carried a bubbling beaker, which Tony regarded with interest.

“Hey, Doc, have you seen Pep?” Tony asked.

“No, but that doesn’t mean she isn’t here. Maybe her costume is really clever.”

Natasha looked around but didn’t see Pepper. Other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had been invited, so Bruce could be right: her Pepper’s costume could be clever.

“Everything’s pumpkin-flavored this time of year.” Phil drank from the bottle he held. _“What_ is bubbling in that beaker, Doc?”

“Oh, just a little something I cooked up in the lab.”

“Is it pumpkin-flavored?” Clint asked as he ambled up to the group.

“Could be,” Bruce said as he swirled the beaker’s contents.

Natasha drifted away as _Witchy Woman_ played over the speakers. Surely Pepper was around here somewhere.

And that’s when she saw her.

The svelte woman in a black catsuit walked on stiletto-heeled boots toward her. Her black domino mask glittered and long, brown hair gleamed as it flowed over her shoulders. Cherry-red lips curved into a seductive smile. 

Natasha flounced over, pretending to chew gum. “Why, hello, Catwoman.”

“Hello, flapper floozy.”

Natasha giggled. The music switched over to _The Monster Mash_. “Shall we dance?”

“Purr-fect.”

The women went out onto the dance floor and gyrated to the kooky song.

& & & & & &

_“The Monster Mash!_

_It’s a graveyard smash.”_

& & & & & &

Natasha thought that Pepper filled out that catsuit to rival Julie Newmar or Anne Hathaway. Her hips swayed as she snapped her claws. Natasha twisted ‘60s-style as the dulcet tones of Boris Karloff washed over the two of them.

_I’m usually the one who wears the catsuit. Very clever turning of the tables._

Pepper’s moves were enticingly sexy. She danced toward her lover and brushed her thigh against Natasha’s. The women dipped and swirled and shimmied their hips as they had fun and Natasha thought of what she could do with those curvaceous hips.

Pepper danced close to Natasha, the cherry-red lips so alluring. Natasha drew her partner close and kissed her. Feeling that lithe body close up against hers was just what she wanted. And Natasha knew that she could take what she wanted from Pepper.

The catsuit intrigued Natasha. She had seen it on S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and it was her favorite work outfit. She had never see it on Pepper before.

Dancing deliciously (Natasha figured she’d sipped a little too much bubbly), the Russian smiled and nuzzled Pepper’s neck. “Come with me,” she whispered.

Pepper happily trailed after Natasha as they held hands. They ended up in Natasha’s quarters and she kicked the door shut behind them.

Natasha toyed with the ring at the top of Pepper’s catsuit and slowly unzipped the suit, revealing creamy breasts as Natasha licked her lips. She ran her tongue in the cleft between Pepper’s breasts. Pepper gently cupped Natasha’s head, urging her to continue. Natasha happily complied.

She peeled the top part of the catsuit down, exposing Pepper’s torso. She mapped out the warm, freckled skin and her pearls clinked. She pushed her partner back onto the bed, crawling to straddle her as she kissed Pepper’s shoulders and breasts, gently suckling her left breast. Pepper groaned as her body writhed. Natasha moved to the other breast, stroking Pepper’s stomach. She disengaged and Pepper reached up and grabbed the string of pearls. She drew Natasha down and kissed her on the lips. 

Natasha groaned as Pepper’s hand slid up her stocking-clad thigh and up her skirt, touching her between the legs. She moved against those skillful fingers, panting for more. She looked down at Pepper with slitted eyes, flicking her tongue out to lick her lips. Pepper pushed her palm up against Natasha’s panties.

Natasha responded by peeling the catsuit down Pepper’s legs. She removed her boots and then the rest of her suit, leaving Pepper in her bra, panties and black sequined domino mask. The wig came off next, glorious red hair cascading out. Natasha glittered and sparkled as her beads clacked when she moved. Pepper tried to grab them again but Natasha caught her wrist. “Not this time, Catwoman.” She grinned ferally and trailed a finger between Pepper’s breasts, down her stomach and to her thighs. She stroked the inner flesh as Pepper moaned. Her hand wandered to the panties and pressed between her lover’s legs.

Pepper’s head went from side-to-side as Natasha lightly raked her nails down the fabric of the panties. She could smell her companion’s arousal and her eyes glittered. She slowly peeled the silken panties down and off.

Pepper whimpered in anticipation. Natasha reached around underneath her body and unhooked her bra, pulling it away and tossing it on the floor. She cupped the full breasts and jiggled them as she slowly licked her lips.

“Ravish me,” Pepper whispered.

“With pleasure, my pretty kitty.”

Natasha started kissing Pepper from the top of her red hair all the way down to her thighs, using her fingers to tease Pepper’s sex. Pepper opened her legs and Natasha’s fingers slipped into hot wetness.

Pepper mewled as she touched her breasts, squeezing and stroking her own round flesh. Natasha’s fingers were performing orgiastic bliss. The Russian’s beads clacked madly as her own body reacted.

Pepper cried out as pleasure rolled through her, Natasha feeling a pleasant tingle. Pepper grabbed the necklace and pulled her down.

“My turn.”

Pepper’s nimble fingers slid up under Natasha’s skirt. She pulled down silken panties and teased and penetrated her lover. Natasha groaned as she widened her legs. Blissful pleasure washed over her and her head drooped as she allowed herself to bask in a post-coital glow.

“You know, you’re overdressed,” Pepper drawled as she caressed Natasha’s thigh.

“But you’re _such_ a delightful pussycat, darling.”

Pepper purred. “Looks like I got a trick as well as a treat.”

Natasha laughed and pulled her glittering dress over her head. Pepper’s gaze was avid as she enjoyed the show. Natasha appreciated a naked Pepper with only her black sequined domino mask on. She kept her green mask on, the feathers waving gently.

“The Witching Hour approaches.” Natasha leaned down and covered Pepper’s body with her own. 

Pepper cupped her buttocks and smiled. “Happy Halloween, ‘Tasha.”

“You’ve stolen my heart, you cat burglar.”

Pepper smirked and they kissed, deeply and lovingly as the mantel clock began to chime the midnight hour.


End file.
